


Star's First Chinese New Year

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Star and Brittany [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Chinese New Year, Cute, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star has her first Chinese New Year when Brittney relcuntlay invites them.





	1. Chapter 1

Brittany awakes from her bed and got dressed.

Brittany hears a door bell.

Brittany said "Gertrude!"

A maid walked to Brittany.

"Yes Brittany"

Brittany said "Go open the door"

Gertrude opens the door.

Gertrude said "Brittany it's your friends!"

Brittany gasped as her eyes widen in fear.

Star said in a energetic sing song voice "Hi Brittany!" as She hugged Brittany.

Brittany growled

Marco walked to Brittany "Hey Brittany"

Brittany said "Now you listen here you're invited to Chinese New-"

Star gasped "Chinese New Year!"

Star jumped as cute ghostly butterflies flew around her.

Marco and Brittany sees Star in her Chinese New year outfit.

Brittany's jaw dropped

Marco said "Star you look beautiful"

Brittany growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Star and Marco saw the pictures of Britteny Wong.

Star said "Aww so cute!!!"

Marco said "I don't know maybe Brittany was a sweet girl before she becomes a mean girl"

Star saw a picture of a baby Brittany Wong smiling wearing a pink dress.

But Star hears Brittany's voice.

"Star Butterfly What are you doing?!"

Star screamed and runs down the stairs.

Star said "Oh hi Brittany"

Brittany growled "Star you see the embarssing pictures of me when I was a baby!"

Gertrude said "Brittany!"

"Yes Gertrude"

"Your parents return home"

Brittany screamed "What am i gonna do!?"

Star has an idea and Marco facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's parents arrived home from the party.

They see the decorations and the food.

Star said "Suprise Mr. and Mrs. Wong"

But Mr. and Mrs. Wong gets angry

Star and Marco said "Uh-oh gotta run!" as they run out of Brittany's mansion.

In her room, Brittany was singing off key but she hears her father's angry voice.

"Brittany Wong! Get Your Butt over here Now!"

Brittany gulped and walk down the stairs to see her parents.

Brittany thought Oh no?


End file.
